Hellboy
Hellboy is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Hellboy: The Fury #3: 10 Aug 2011 Current Issue :Hellboy: House of the Living Dead: 02 Nov 2011 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series and one-shots. Characters Main Characters Allies *'Hellboy' - Spawn from Hell who has been raised by a U.S. Government agency. Rejected his birth legacy and fights to stop monsters and evil. *'Trevor Bruttenholm' - Trevor is Hellboy's father figure and found him at a failed 'Project Ragna Rock' during World War II. *'Liz Sherman' - She works for the B.P.R.D. (Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense) along with Hellboy and has the ability to control and generate fire. *'Abe Sapien' - Abe is a fishlike mutant who was found in a water-filled tube in a Washington D.C hospital. *'Kate Corrigan' - She works for the B.P.R.D. as a consultant, she has no ability but a wide knowledge of folklore. *'Tom Manning' - He is the director of the B.P.R.D. and has no abilities. Enemies *'Grigori Rasputin' - Rasputin tried to summon the beast of the apocolypse to Earth which resulted in Hellboy being in the hands of the U.S. Goverment. *'Herman Von Klempt' - Von Klempt was the only survivor of the Nazi Space Program, all that remains of him is a head in a jar and he uses 'Kreigaffe', an ape, to do manual activities. *'Karl Ruprecht Kroenen' - Kroenen was a SS scientist but was frozen in a Nazi base along with other Ranga Rock companions until Rasputin reserected them. *'Ogdru Jahad' - They are seven ancient beings that threaten to destroy Earth. They can be unlocked by 'The Right Hand Of Doom', Hellboy's right hand. *'Odgru Hem' - There are 369 Ogdru Hem were given birth by the Ogdru Jahad and were all killed. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Hellboy: House of the Living Dead This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Hellboy: The Fury #3 Hellboy: The Fury #2 Hellboy: The Fury #1 Hellboy: Being Human Hellboy: Buster Oakley Gets His Wish Hellboy: The Sleeping and the Dead #2 Hellboy: The Sleeping and the Dead #1 Hellboy: Double Feature of Evil Beasts of Burden/Hellboy Hellboy: The Storm #3 Hellboy: The Storm #2 Hellboy: The Storm #1 Helboy in Mexico (or, A Drunken Blur) Hellboy: The Bride of Hell Past Storylines The Wild Hunt In the Chapel of Moloch The Crooked Man Darkness Calls Makoma The Island The Third Wish Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Hellboy, vol. 7: The Troll Witch and Others' - Collects Hellboy: Makoma #1-2, Hellboy #1/2, plus stories from various anthologies. - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593078609 *'Hellboy, vol. 8: Darkness Calls' - Collects Darkness Calls #1-6. "Hellboy has finally returned from his adventures at sea, but no sooner has he settled on land than a conclave of witches drags him from his respite and into the heart of Russian folklore, where he becomes the quarry of the powerful and bloodthirsty witch Baba Yaga. Bent on revenge for the eye she had lost to Hellboy, Baba Yaga has enlisted the aid of a deathless warrior who will stop at nothing to destroy Hellboy." - WorldCat - ISBN 159307896X *'Hellboy, vol. 9: The Wild Hunt' - Collects The Wild Hunt #1-8. "When ancient giants begin to reawaken in the British Isles, Hellboy is invited to join an ancient band of fellow monster hunters called the Wild Hunt and help bring them down. But an unexpected betrayal sends Hellboy after a quarry far more deadly: the Queen of Blood. This newly reborn evil has her murderous sights set on all of humanity, and the only way Hellboy can stop her is to finally confront the truth about his own dark heritage." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595824316 *'Hellboy, vol. 10: The Crooked Man and Others' - Collects The Crooked Man #1-3 plus other stories. "Teams Hellboy with a wandering hillman in a devilish tale of Appalachian witchcraft." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595824774 *'Hellboy, vol. 11: The Bride of Hell and Others' - Collects Hellboy in Mexico, Hellboy: Double Feature of Evil, Hellboy: The Sleeping and the Dead #1-#2, Hellboy: The Bride of Hell, "Hellboy: The Whittier Legacy," and Hellboy: Buster Oakley Gets His Wish. "The world's greatest paranormal investigator takes on a carnivorous house, space aliens, a vampire luchador, a vengeful lion demon, and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595827404 *'Hellboy, vol. 12: The Storm and The Fury' - Collects The Storm #1-3 & The Fury #1-3. "Hellboy cuts a deal with the devious Baba Yaga that may secure the survival of mankind. But when war ensues between the forces of good and evil, Hellboy must finally confront the Queen of Blood in a battle that will change the fate of the world!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595828273 Hardcovers *'Hellboy Library Edition Volume 1: Seed of Destruction and Wake the Devil' - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079109 *'Hellboy Library Edition Volume 2: The Chained Coffin, The Right Hand of Doom, and Others' - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079893 *'Hellboy Library Edition Volume 3: Conqueror Worm and Strange Places' - WorldCat - ISBN 1595823522 *'Hellboy Library Edition Volume 4: The Crooked Man and The Troll Witch' - WorldCat - ISBN 1595826580 *'Hellboy Library Edition Volume 5: Darkness Calls and The Wild Hunt' - (forthcoming, July 2012) History Leftover Useful Information *Inspired a movie Creative Team *Writer/Artist/Creator: Mike Mignola *Artist for Makoma: Richard Corben *Artist for Darkness Calls: Duncan Fegredo Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Future Publication Dates :Hellboy Library Edition Volume 5 HC: 11 Jul 2012 News & Features * 24 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/hell-week-scott-allie-120224.html Hell Week: Bringing Even Stranger Horror to Hellboy's World] * 21 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/hell-week-mike-mignola-120221.html Hell Week: Mike Mignola Plunges Hellboy Into Dark Future] * 26 Dec 2011 - [http://io9.com/5871165/mike-mignola-tells-us-hellboys-big-plans-for-2012/ Mike Mignola tells us Hellboy’s big plans for 2012] * 18 Aug 2011 - Mike Mignola: Why i Killed Hellboy * 17 Dec 2010 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=29935 Hell(Boy) on Earth: Hellboy in 2011] * 07 Apr 2010 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=25618 To Hellboy and Back: Hellboy: The Storm] * 08 Apr 2009 - ECCC: Mike Mignola * 27 Oct 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18580 Going to the Chapel: Mignola Returns to Drawing Hellboy] * 19 Aug 2008 - CBR TV: Mike Mignola (video) * 07 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080806-SDCCHellboyPanel.html SDCC '08 - The Hellboy Panel] * 31 Jul 2008 - CCI: Mike Mignola * 19 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16083 NYCC: Hellboy Dominates 2008] * 22 Jan 2008 - [http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6524519.html Catching Up with Mike Mignola and Hellboy] * 03 May 2007 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/details.php?id=798 Hell to Pay: A Look Back at Mike Mignola's Hellboy - Part 2] * 02 May 2007 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/details.php?id=796 Hell to Pay: A Look Back at Mike Mignola's Hellboy - Part 1] * 20 Mar 2007 - Mike Mignola - 2007: Busiest Year Ever * 24 Feb 2007 - NYCC, Day 2: Scott Allie Reveals Three New Hellboy Projects for 2007 * 15 Feb 2007 - Interview: Hellboy's Mike Mignola Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website *Hellboy - Wikipedia *Hellboy Wiki - A fan Wiki about Hellboy *Hellboy fandom history - Fan History Category:Horror Category:Modern Fantasy